I'm the King of the Castle 1
by Le Chameau Trisomique
Summary: Alors qu'il n'est qu'un enfant, Stefan assiste au décès de sa soeur. À la mort de son père, le jeune Allistor Kirkland se retrouve à la charge de son frère. Pour l'aider, il fait venir Francis Bonnefoy, un jeune français parrain du petit Léan, comme homme à tout faire dans son château. /!\ DEATH FICTION /!\


**Coucou cocu bandes de bachibouzouuuuks~**

**Comment allez-vous? Moi ça va, mais je commence à sérieusement comprendre pourquoi on disait que le lycée c'était terrible... **

**P*TAIN D'IGCSE QUI ME PLOMBE MA SAL*PRIE DE SECONDE M******RDE! **

**TA MÈRE ENF*IRÉ D'IGGY!**

**JE TE HAIS TOI ET TOUTE TA FAMILLE POUR AVOIR CRÉER CETTE TORTUUUURE!**

***pleure à chaudes larmes***

**Bon au moins grâce à l'examen j'ai lu le généralissime livre qu'est "I'm The King of the Castle" de Susan Hill qui m'a inspiré cette fiction qui est comme vous l'avez ****compris un petit Xover~**

**WARNING: CECI EST UNE DEATH FICTION, ne vous attendez à rien de bien joyeux. Sinon ce n'est as particulièrement sanglant ni traumatisant, mais je recommande quand même de la lire avec une boite à mouchoir. *continu de pleurer la mort de son perso' préférer dans le livre original***

**Bonne Lecture!**

**/!\Disclaimer/!\**

**Aucun des personages ne m'appartient, Stefan et Léan appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, Francis à Himaruya, Allistor au Fandom et le monde de "I'm thé King of the Castle" à Hill !**

* * *

><p>"Stefan! Suis moi s'il te plait! Si tu te perds c'est de ta faute!"<p>

L'enfant aux cheveux roux leva ses yeux émeraudes du petit papillon gris qui volaient tranquillement autour du porche. Pour autant, il ne bougea pas au grand damn de son ainé.

"J'ai dit qu'on entrait Stefan!"

Il ne cilla toujours pas. Allistor se sentit soudain pris d'une étrange fureur. En trois pas, il était en face de son cadet et d'un geste brusque sans aucune délicatesse il pris violemment l'avant bras du plus petit.

"Ecoute quand on te parle Stefan! Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué!"

Six ans auparavant, sa petite soeur avait été battue à mort par son père. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour du père d'être sur son lit de mort. Ils avaient pour l'occasion tous emménagés dans cette maison.

"Je ne vivrais plus ici avant que cette baraque ne m'appartienne!" avait un jour dit son frère. Pourtant, ils étaient tout là, dans cette maison, autour de leur géniteur mourant.

Le garçon avait été forcé de le voir.

"Tu ne dois pas peur, il est très vieux et malade, mais il reste son père." lui avait soufflé le grand roux alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la chambre principale.

"Je n'ai jamais peur." lui avait-il rétorqué, et ce n'était que de la pure vérité, bien qu'il était sûr que son frère ne l'ai pas cru.

Allistor resta coi face à l'homme, étendu dans ses draps où il semblait disparaitre, la peau livide et creusée par une cellulite terrible, ravagée par la variole. Sa peau flasque laissait paraître la ligne de ses os, plus aucuns muscles dessinaient le visage autrefois si parfait. Ses paupières arrivaient à peine à se soulever, comme écraser par le poids des énormes cernes du vieillard. C'est ça, se demanda un instant Allistor, c'est de ce truc là que j'avais si peur enfant? Un pincement de dégout traversa son coeur, tout de suite suivie par un sentiment de toute puissance. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait entièrement le pouvoir face à son père.

"Euh, donc.." Fit il cependant se reprenant en main, "Il est très malade, je suis content que tu es pu le voir."

"Pourquoi?"

"Eh bien- parce que tu es son fils cadet. Son héritier je suppose. Oui, c'est cela; tu es son plus jeune héritier."

L'enfant regarda vers le lit. Son père n'était plus que le fantôme de lui-même, vieux et sec, rien de plus. Tout son être avait été comme blanchi et battu, on aurait dit que les miasmes avaient déjà commencé la phase de décomposition du corps. L'idée fit sourire Stefan.

" Moi je trouve," dit Stefan à son frère, "qu'il ne ressemble plus qu'à un de ses cadavres de papillons nocturnes."

"Stefan! Ce n'est pas une manière de parler à son père! Tu dois montrer du respect!"

Allistor l'emmena dehors. Même si je lui ai dit de montrer du respect, pensa-t-il en marchant, je n'en ai été capable que lorsque papa fut mourant, parce qu'il ne sera bientôt plus jamais là.

Stefan Kirkland descendit lentement les grands escaliers de bois, aux côtés de son frère, n'adressant même pas une pensée à son père. Mais soudainement, l'image de celui-ci mourant lui revint à l'esprit.

* * *

><p><strong>Un petit prologue pas trop méchant~ Reviews?<strong>


End file.
